


I can’t imagine not talking to you all the time

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a college party two awkward boys find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t imagine not talking to you all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stiles and Derek end up at the same party and are both socially awkward.

“I still don’t understand why I am allowing you to drag me to this, Cora.”

Cora Hale turns to her big brother, rolling her eyes at the scowl on his face as he scans the room, the fierce expression deepening as the DJ in the corner cranks up the music. “God, Derek, it’s just a college party, a little music and social interaction isn’t going to kill you.”

“It will if the DJ keeps turning up the volume and I kill myself to make the noise stop,” Derek answers smartly, wincing when there’s feedback from the speakers. “Besides I’m a grad student and a TA, I-“

“That’s right, a TA, not the professor, not an old man,” Cora counters. “You are entitled to have some fun.” She looks up at him with a sweet smile. “Besides you are here to keep me company, for I am just a lowly freshman and you are my wonderful protective big brother making sure nothing happens to the little sister you adore.”

Derek looks down at Cora with narrowed eyes. “You are not nearly as clever as you think you are, just so you know.”

Cora shrugs a shoulder unconcerned, her brown eyes bright with triumph. “Got you here didn’t I? Now mingle, I see a friend I need to say hi to real quick, try not to scare people with your eyebrows of doom.”

“I hate you!” he calls out as Cora mixes into the crowd that has started to build, making the living room a makeshift dance floor, and sighs when she yells back that he’s lying.

*

“Scotty, why am I here? I told you I have a paper to work on,” Stiles Stilinski questions even as he allows his best friend to push him up the stairs of one of the sorority houses, the loud music coming from inside already making his teeth vibrate.

“It’s a party Stiles!” Scott exclaims with a wide smile as they walk in. “You love parties.”

“Not when I have a paper due for a teacher that make Harris seem like a loveable kitten.”

Scott raises an eyebrow at his comment, a smirk playing on his lips. “It’s your teacher you’re worried about?”

Stiles frowns. “Yeah why?”

“So it’s not the brooding TA with, wait what was it? Magnificent eyebrows and a body that would make gods weep that you are worried about? Can’t have him not liking your paper right?”

Stiles glares at his friend, feeling his face turn hot. He really needed to stop drinking with Scott; he had a bad habit of getting maudlin about his pathetic infatuation on his TA when he did. “Mean.”

Scott laughs as he throws an arm around his shoulder, leading him to a table with refreshments. “Come on Stiles, a little fun, some beers and I promise not to laugh too hard when you start trying to find things to describe this guy’s eye color.”

“They’re multi-colored!” Stiles exclaims over Scott’s laugh. “They are impossible to describe, they’re grey, green and blue, mixed with hazel, who even has eyes like that! Who?”

“The future father of your children,” Scott answers all innocent but for the crooked smile on his lips.

“So mean,” Stiles sulks.

“Don’t pout, Stiles.” Scott says with a laugh.

“Oh-oh,” says an amused voice behind them and Stiles and Scott turn to find Cora Hale grinning at them. “Stilinski pouting? What did you do to him, Scott?”

Scott shrugs ignoring the way Stiles shakes his head franticly. “Just reminding Stiles of his raging crush on your brother.”

“Hate. You. Hard.” Stiles glares, feeling his face turn a deeper red.

“It’s not like I didn’t know you have a crush on him, Stiles,” Cora huffs a smirk still on her face. “You are kind of painfully obvious.”

“I am not,” Stiles argues. “Because I don’t have a crush on Derek, he’s just my TA.”

“And you want to carry his babies.” Scott cuts in.

“Okay, first we obviously need to send you back health class, Scott,” Stiles answers as Cora chuckles, ignoring her he reaches for a drink. “Because this is the second time you’ve mention me bearing a child, which as a non-female I am incapable of doing, which brings me to my second point. Why am I the female in this scenario, why can’t Derek bear our imaginary children?”

Scott gives him a sugary smile as wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulder again, knocking their heads together. “You’re prettier buddy.”

Stiles shakes his head, shrugging him off. “Bad at health and blind, I worry about you Scott, no way am I prettier then Derek.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Cora draws out sarcastically. “You don’t have a crush at all.”

“I don’t.”

Cora nods, a slow smile that sends chills down Stiles spine spreading across her face. “So you won’t care that he’s here?”

“Derek’s here?” he asks, hoping his friends will ignore the way his voice cracks, the way their faces break into wide smiles and their shoulders start to shake with suppressed laughter tells him he’s not going to be so lucky. Making an instinctual decision, Stiles places his cup of cheap beer down and takes a step back. “Forget I asked, I need a real drink, I’ll be back.”

Spinning around he walks away, blending into the crowd around them, ignoring the way Cora and Scott try to call him back.

*

It takes him a while to find a quiet place after he’s found the hard liquor but he finally finds an empty study, closing the door Stiles leans his head against it and lets out a deep breath.

“I’ve never heard anyone exhale so dramatically.”

Stiles startles at the voice, both because it surprises him and because he recognizes it instantly. Still as he turns around, he holds out hope that it’s just his overactive imagination. Since his luck is shit, he finds Derek Hale sitting on a couch, cup in hand, looking up at him with curious multi-colored eyes that Stiles still doesn’t have words to describe. “Fuck me.”

*

Derek Hale watches quietly as Stiles Stilinski with his back to him closes the door to the empty room he had found for himself, he takes in the long line of the younger guy’s back as he leans against the door and he can’t help but stare, something that’s become a routine where the freshman is concern, it’s become a bad habit of his to get lost in watching Stiles in class as he listens intently during lectures, always absently chewing away at the caps of his pens, something that drives Derek crazy with a need to feel that mouth on him.

He watches for another beat before making his presence known, amused at the way the kid jumps at his voice. The amusement washes away when Stiles turns and locks those huge amber eyes on his, it’s replaced with an uncomfortable clench in his stomach that just grows when Stiles curse lowly.

If he was a smooth guy he’d use the opening given, but as he’s been reminded by many people in his life, smooth and Derek Hale don’t go together to great and even if they did, when around Stiles all his social graces seemed to go out the window.

“Umm…”

“Sorry,” Stiles says hurried and there is a faint coloring on his cheeks that Derek can see from where he’s sitting, it makes him all the more appealing to Derek. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I mean, at all, you just startled me.”

“Sorry,” he starts stilted as he stands for no reason and now shuffles awkwardly on his feet. “Wasn’t my intention.”

“No,” Stiles assures talking a step forward. “I startle easy, ask anyone, mess of nerves and uncoordinated limbs, that’s me.” Stiles trails off with an awkward laugh.

“Right,” Derek says not sure how to continue.

“So,” Stiles drags out. “Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah,” Derek nods amused as he looks around the empty room. “It’s a blast.”

Stiles cringes. “You wanted to be alone didn’t you? I can leave.”

“No,” Derek says quickly, now crossing the distance between them. “I mean, you can stay, its fine. How’s your paper coming?”

Stiles shrugs. “Slow, I keep getting stuck.”

 Derek sits back down on the couch. “Where?”

“Well,” Stiles starts as he moves to join Derek. There is a nervous flutter in his stomach, being alone with Derek; having his attention is a heady feeling. Still as he talks and Derek listens, answers his questions, it gets easier.

Soon they’ve moved on from his paper and their lectures, pass their mutual love of baseball and random embarrassing college stories, the longer they talk, the shorter the distance between them becomes. Soon their knees are touching as they lean closer, their faces close as they rest their heads against the backrest of the couch.

“We’ve been in this room for hours,” Stiles smiles as he looks at Derek, his face near enough that Stiles can see how long his eyelashes. “Cora and Scott must be looking for us.”

“They’re obviously not looking hard enough,” Derek answers with a soft smile on his own face.

“I’ve been so nervous about talking to you,” Stiles says softly. “And now I can’t imagine not talking to you all the time.”

Derek moves an inch closer to him and now Stiles can feel Derek’s breath on his skin as he exhales.

“Nervous?”

Stiles licks his lip nervously, his heart beating faster as Derek tracks the movement with his eyes. “I have a crazy crush on you.” He confesses his voice no higher than a whisper.

Derek’s smile is blinding and Stiles is sure the word ‘crush’ is not strong enough to describe what he’s feeling. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 5 months ago on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) and forgot to bring it over.


End file.
